


My Boyfriend is Lord of the Jungle

by fannishliss



Series: Kink List [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s movie references, Costumes, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Historical Roleplay, Humiliation, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, RDJ would look great in 17th century garb, Tarzan References, errol flynn character, kinklist, pirate costume, subby steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Tony makes Steve come to a party dressed as Tarzan, and Steve is humiliated.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kink List [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/220910
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	My Boyfriend is Lord of the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my Kink List, for Historical Roleplay, Humiliation, and In Public. 
> 
> This story is not canon compliant, and diverges after the Winter Soldier. No Civil War, no Endgame.

Tony’s parties had a tendency to get out of hand.This party was no more out of hand than usual, and at least, there was a strict ban on press. That was what Steve was telling himself, as he moved through the party in a skimpy leather loin-cloth pretending to be Tarzan, dangling a plushie chimpanzee from one hand. 

“But Tony,” Steve had protested, “Tarzan was not a historical figure.” 

“Ok, so, be Johnny Weissmuller playing Tarzan.Johnny Weissmuller was an undefeated competitive swimmer and Olympic gold medalist.And he played Tarzan.” 

“But Tony—” 

“Steve, you said you’d do anything. ANYTHING.So this is what I’m saying you have to do.Come to my party, dressed as Tarzan.Come on. It’s not embarrassing, especially not for you.” 

“It is embarrassing.” 

“Why?” 

“Because there aren’t any other naked historical figures.” 

“Aphrodite? Adam and Eve? Lady Godiva?”Tony listed. He glanced over at Bruce, who was doing the Sunday crossword with a pen and trying to pay no attention. “A certain big green guy…” Tony muttered. 

Bruce glared at Tony with a threatening rumble, then took a sip of herbal tea and went on with his puzzle. 

“Who are you dressing as?” Steve asked. 

“The Sun King,” Tony smirked. 

“Why do I have to be Tarzan?” Steve whined. 

“I’m going to lay this out for you one more time.You owe me from that thing, last year, right Jarvis?” 

“Yes, sir. Captain Rogers said he ‘owed you one’ on May 17 of last year.” 

Steve instantly recalled it.Tony had brought him a double order of shawarma, and Steve had said the fatal phrase without taking any notice of it. Tony had cackled in glee and told his watch to make a note.Now Tony, for whatever reason, was calling in the favor.

“You’re coming to my party. You will be Tarzan.I am finished talking.You owe me, capiche?” 

So Steve was dressed as Tarzan, wearing a loincloth and carrying a plush chimpanzee. 

Meanwhile Tony was literally holding court, dressed in cloth of gold. As least he wasn’t on the toilet, making Steve wipe his ass for him. 

Over near the bar, Wanda was standing in a very cute housedress, swishing her full skirts merrily, and the Vision was watching her,wearing an Argyle sweater and smiling around a pipe.He didn’t know who they were supposed to be, but they looked happy, and only the eyes gave the Vision away as a synthezoid. 

The ant guy and his wasp girlfriend were also here.The ant guy was wearing a full gorilla suit, carrying his head under his arm, but when he saw Steve, he blushed so hard he turned away andput his head back on.The Wasp was dressed as Amelia Earhart, so apparently they had not coordinated a couples costume. 

Bruce was wearing a very nice outfit of men’s clothing from India.Steve wasn’t sure he was supposed to be anyone in particular, but no one dared to bother him. 

Natasha was dressed in the style of the Old West, with six guns on her hips. It made Steve blush a little, how attractive she always was, even when dressed as Wyatt Earp or some such. Clint, of course, was dressed as Robin Hood. 

Thor came dressed in tan colored expedition clothes, carrying a fancy cup with a scowling face on the outside of it.His brother was dressed as a wolf and kept threatening to eat Tony, which made Thor laugh loudly and drain his drink every time.

Sam came in a baseball shirt with Jackie Robinson’s number on it, and there, at last, was Bucky, dressed as a pirate. 

Steve feasted his eyes.Bucky’s hair was beautifully brushed into shiny waves that fell to his shoulders.He was wearing a handsome velvet jacket, in a cut similar to the one Tony was wearing, but more tastefully plain — just a hint of gold trimming on the wine colored velvet, and lace cuffs showing from under the sleeves. He was wearing matching velvet knee pants, a cloth waistband, and boots that came up to his knees. 

“Barnes,” Tony called out. 

“Your majesty,” Bucky replied without a hint of a bow. His face was perfectly blank and somehow perfectly insolent. 

“How’s the arm?” 

“Very good, thank you.” 

Sam looked back and forth between them. 

Tony waited for Bucky to say more, but he didn’t. Tony seemed surprisingly natural as a flamboyant and autocratic king. Bucky also looked completely at home in his 17th-century pirate garb. 

“Oh! Ha ha! I just got it!You’re a Bucc - aneer.” 

Bucky inclined his head slightly, with just the barest smile at the corners of his mouth. Steve had never in his life seen anyone look so good. — up to and including the two so-called gods in the room nearby. 

“Are you Captain Morgan?” 

Bucky shrugged. “Sure.”

Tony frowned.“You’re supposed to be a historical figure.” 

“Hm,” Bucky said, and turned his gaze on Steve with a disapproving glare. 

Steve felt the blush hit him smack in the chest, flushing upwards into his face, and down his sternum, even down his arms.He’d always blushed easily, and now every single person in the party was looking at him. 

Steve hadn’t wanted to dress as Tarzan.It was never his idea.Bucky got to choose what he dressed as, and his costume looked fantastic, making Tony look gaudy by comparison. 

“Tony made me,” Steve whispered. 

Bucky did a thing with his eyes that expressed disbelief, maybe a little pity.

“Because I owed him,” Steve whispered. 

“Hm,” Bucky said again. “According to the code, someone owes me five hundred pieces of silver — but I’m not sure where to collect.” 

“Shouldn’t I be the one who gets the money?” Tony asked loudly. Bruce had moved a little closer to Tony, as he always did when Tony started acting up. 

“You got both your own arms, I lost mine in action, so therefore, I get the silver,” Bucky drawled. Abruptly he turned to Sam.“Hey, I oughta be drinking rum, dontcha think?” 

“Yeah, buddy,” Sam said, seizing the moment.“Bar’s over there.” 

Tony’s parties always featured a fully stocked bar and professional bartender, even now that Tony was on the wagon.Bucky made for the bar and Steve found himself tailing along behind. 

“Daiquiri,” Bucky ordered. 

“Straight up?” the bartender responded.“We have Privateer silver reserve.” 

“Perfect,” Bucky answered, showing his teeth. 

Steve had no idea whatsoever about 21st century preferred brands of liquor except that there seemed to be a lot of Bacardi in the pop songs. 

“What’ll you have,” Bucky asked Steve.

“Same,” Steve answered. 

“Not a Manhattan?” Bucky asked. Back in the day the Manhattan had been their drink of choice. 

“Uh,” Steve said. 

The bartender caught his eyes. “Anything with bananas?” she quipped. 

“Manhattan,” Steve said a little louder, with a scowl. 

The bartender fixed Bucky’s daiquiri in the shaker and garnished it with a twisty bit of rind, then fixed Steve’s Manhattan and dropped a cherry into the glass. 

“Ever tie the knot?” Bucky asked. “With the stem, I mean.”

“No,” Steve said. Something was making him feel surly. Something, namely, the humiliation that he was standing here naked while Bucky walked in like Flynn and instantly owned the room. 

“I’m surprised,” Bucky said. 

“You always said my tongue would get me in trouble,” Steve said. 

“I was onto something,” Bucky said. “Listen, Steve.You don’t gotta do anything you don’t wanna.” 

“I know that,” Steve said. “I can take a dare. I can do this all day.”

Bucky took a swallow of his daiquiri. “Hey, this is really good,” he told the bartender, slipping a fifty into her tip jar. 

“Thanks!” she smiled. 

Instantly Steve was humiliated again.“No pockets,” he said sadly to the woman. 

“Hey, no worries!” she answered, and _patted his hand_ before turning to get drinks for the ant guy in the gorilla suit. 

Ant guy was staring, so Steve said hi. 

“I am your biggest fan,” the guy said. “Scott Lang.” 

“Thanks,” Steve said. 

“This is what I call a timely interruption,” Bucky said.“Though what’ll come of it the devil only knows.”

Bucky was quoting from a movie, like he used to do all the time. 

Scott’s eyes got huge when he saw Bucky. 

“Sergeant Barnes, this is truly an honor,” Scott said. 

“It most certainly ain’t,” Bucky said.

“Could I please take a selfie with you for my daughter?”Scott asked. 

“Sure,” Bucky said, “over where the light is better.” 

Bucky drew him under his arm and walked him away in classic Barnes style. 

Steve stared after them, helpless,trying not to shift from foot to foot as Bucky walked away looking so good, while Steve was barefooted and wearing nothing more than a bit of leather underwear. He downed his Manhattan, but of course it did nothing for him. 

Steve drifted around the party a little bit, but he felt too self-conscious to talk to anyone. Everyone was having a good time.They didn’t want Steve standing there, putting their eyes out with his nudity.Even Bucky and Scott were laughing at something on Scott’s phone. 

Steve was miserable. It was only 9:30.How was he going to make it through to the end of the party? Leaving too soon would be even more embarrassing than toughing it out. 

Bruce came over and stood near him for a while, staring off into the distance. 

“Sorry about Tony,” Bruce finally said. “When he gets an idea in his head,he just runs with it. He doesn’t mean anything by it.” 

“I don’t know what he means,” Steve said with a sigh.“Maybe he thinks I’m a prude from growing up so long ago.” 

Bruce just said, “yeah?” 

“I’m not that much of a prude,” Steve said.“Or maybe I am.I mean. This body is the work of Abraham Erskine. I just walk around in it.” 

Bruce nodded thoughtfully.“I’m my own Erskine, but in a bad way.I made myself into a giant green rage monster.” 

“Yeah,” Steve said. 

“He runs around naked too.At least people don’t scream and faint when they look at you,” Bruce pointed out. 

“It’s not me they’re looking at,” Steve pointed out.“No more than it’s you when they see the Hulk.” 

“That’s an existential question,” Bruce said.“Our bodies contain us, surely.No one can control what other people see.” 

“Natasha can,” Steve blurted, then blushed. 

“Only too true,” Bruce said with a wry smile. Steve had noticed the way Bruce watched Natasha, sometimes. “But then again, what you see with Natasha, is what someone made — it’s still not really her.” 

“Or sometimes, it is,” Steve said. “It’s just ….trying to know when….” 

“Yeah…” 

Suddenly Bucky was back with some sort of bag under his arm.“Pardon us,” he said to Bruce, and led Steve away by the arm. 

“Bucky, what?” Steve said. Tony’s party floor had numerous alcoves, for just this type of  tête-à-tête , Steve guessed. 

“I got you something,” Bucky said grinning. “Lang helped me get it delivered! Close your eyes.” 

“What?” Steve repeated. 

“Close your eyes!” 

Steve closed his eyes, and he heard Bucky rustling in the bag. 

Bucky was slipping something on him.Fur?

“Okay!” 

Steve opened his eyes to find himself wearing a giant, faux fur, leopard print coat. 

“Bucky, what?” Steve said for a third time. The relief of not being naked made him stupid, apparently. 

“Tarzan wears fur,” Bucky said. “He stabs big cats with his knife.”His smile was beautiful. 

“True,” Steve said. Steve could drown in that smile.

“Now who do you owe…” Bucky asked, his big blue eyes glittering happily. 

“You,” Steve said. “Oh.” He looked at Bucky with a realization dawning.They hadn’t seen much of each other while Bucky got himself back together.Apparently now, he was back together. 

“Yeah, oh,” Bucky said.“Come on, be my pretty sweet thing.” 

“Ok,” Steve said. He felt a little like he was floating, on Bucky’s arm, walking barefoot back out into the party, wrapped in the fur coat Bucky had given him.The coat didn’t even come much farther down his thighs than the loin cloth had, but now, everything felt different. 

Buck’s arm was around his waist.Bucky was smiling, just a little. The devilish curl of Bucky’s lips had always made Steve light up with happiness. Now it was there because of Steve, just because Steve didn’t like people staring at his body. 

Bucky understood. Bucky cared. 

Bucky. 

“I love you,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear.He felt like he was standing on tiptoe, like in the old days.He wasn’t. The inch Steve had on Bucky was evened out because Steve was barefoot and Bucky was wearing pirate boots with a bit of a heel. 

“I know,” Bucky said, and his smile got that much more devilish.Steve just stared at him, helpless to look away. 

Bucky said, “Do you know the pirate code?” 

“Not by heart,” Steve said. 

Bucky looked him in the eye.“We pledge ourselves to be bound together as brothers. Life and death friendship. Sharing alike in fortune and in trouble.” 

“Brothers?” Steve said.“The 1930s were a long time ago.Maybe we could be more than brothers this time around.” 

“We’ll amend that part,” Bucky said. 

“Are you… popping the question?”Steve asked, leaning in to Bucky’s ear again. “Here — at Tony’s party?” 

“What if I am?” Bucky said. 

“You just got yourself back together!” Steve whispered. 

“Seeing you… all sad and shy and embarrassed… it just made me want to take care of you. I remember how I always felt that way. I always loved you, Stevie.” 

Steve felt his heart thud in his ribs.“You gotta be sure about this,” he insisted. 

“Are you saying no?” Bucky said. 

“I’m saying, long engagement?” Steve replied, with a bit of a smile. 

“Hey! That coat’s not historically accurate!”Tony yelled. 

“I’m the governor of Jamaica, I can give my boyfriend the Lord of the Apes a fur coat if I want!” Bucky yelled back without looking at Tony 

“Boyfriend! I knew it!” Tony exclaimed. 

The party erupted in hoots and applause as Bucky leaned in. Steve tilted his face up a little and closed his eyes.He’d always wondered what a Barnes kiss would be like, like the ones he gave the dames who were good dance partners. Bucky’s lips pressed against his, soft and warm, and Steve felt Bucky’s right hand slip inside the coat, right on his naked skin. 

“Ok?” Bucky whispered. 

“Yes,” Steve sighed, and they kissed, right in public, there in front of Tony and Bruce and all the Avengers, but Stevedidn’t mind so much anymore.As Bucky kissed him, holding him tight, Steve’s feeling of humiliation transformed into a sweet, syrupy feeling of vulnerability, a feeling that Bucky would always take care of him. Steve had never let anyone but Bucky take care of him, and here Bucky was, right on time, slipping him into a warm fur and taking charge.Steve let his worries fall away and gave himself entirely to Bucky’s kisses. 

Safe and protected, Bucky’s arms around his waist, Steve felt cherished and beautiful, half naked and no longer at all ashamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:
> 
> 1\. For this pic, I watched “Tarzan the Ape Man” (1932), the first Johnny Weissmuller Tarzan movie. Though it was very successful at the time, this movie is spoiled by shocking racist moments throughout. Warnings for whipping, hanging, disregard for safety, and racist portrayals. 
> 
> 2\. Check out TELombre as Louis XIV of France, the Sun King. Wow!! https://www.instagram.com/p/BHSihp3B9g0/
> 
> 3\. Wanda and Vision are reminiscent of their upcoming TV show. I don’t know anything about it more than the previews. Bruce refused to choose an historical figure and just showed up in something fancy and comfortable. Natasha may be Wyatt Earp or she may be Wynona. Thor is dressed as Thor Heyerdahl, explorer, who crossed the Pacific on the Kon-Tiki. Loki is dressed as Fenris, who eats the sun. Jackie Robinson was after Steve’s time, but he played for the Dodgers in 1947, so I feel sure Steve would have learned about him. 
> 
> 4\. Bucky is dressed as Captain Blood, as played by Errol Flynn in the 1935 movie. My head canon is that Bucky is a big Sabatini fan, and also, that both of them LOVED this movie. It’s a pretty good movie, still a little racist but not as bad as Tarzan; Warnings for Irishmen getting whipped; enslaved people of color are relegated to the background. 
> 
> 5\. Captain Morgan is a tiny reference to Sebastian Stan trying to remember Captain Rum. Also, Captain Morgan is a historical figure, both a privateer and sometime Governor of Jamaica. Bucky is dressed as Captain Blood, a fictional Irish doctor who becomes a pirate after escaping slavery, but Tony thinks he is Captain Morgan, who was actually a slave owner. 
> 
> 6\. Bucky refers to the pirate code as it is quoted in the movie, Captain Blood. Apparently the English Navy also awarded set amounts if you lost a limb. 
> 
> 7\. Bucky orders a traditional Daiquiri, not the fruity frozen kind of today.
> 
> 8\. Bucky is a generous tipper, because in this story, he has been cleared of all charges and has received his back pay like Steve, so he is flush with cash.
> 
> QUOTATIONS FROM CAPTAIN BLOOD:
> 
> “This is what I call a timely interruption. Though what’ll come of it the devil only knows. “
> 
> ====The Pirate Code as laid out by Captain Blood
> 
> We the undersigned are men without a country, outlaws in our own land and homeless outcasts in any other. Desperate men, we go to seek a desperate fortune. Therefore we do here and now band ourselves into a brotherhood of buccaneers to practice the trade of Piracy on the high seas. We the hunted will now hunt! Therefore to that end we do enter into the following articles of agreement.
> 
> First: We pledge ourselves to be bound together as brothers, Life and death friendship, Sharing alike in fortune and in trouble.
> 
> Second article: all moneys and valuables which may come into our possession shall be lumped together into a common fund. And from this fund shall first be taken the money to fit, rig, and provision the ship. After that the recompense each shall receive who is wounded as follows:
> 
> For the loss of a right arm 600 pieces of eight, left arm 500, for the loss of a right leg 500, left leg, 400.
> 
> If a man conceal any treasure captured or fail to place it in the general fund, he shall be marooned. Set ashore on a deserted isle and there left with a bottle of water, a loaf of bread, and a pistol with one load. If a man shall be drunk on duty he shall receive the same fate. And if a man shall molest a woman captive against her will, he too shall receive the same punishment.
> 
> These articles entered into this 20th day of June in the year of 1687.


End file.
